


I Like It Like That

by unniehey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, I love exploring relationship dynamics, Luhan and Baekhyun are unbearably sexual, M/M, Multi, OT12 (EXO), Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Related Drabbles, Smut, Some Fluff, Suho and Kyungsoo are super cute though, a little kinky but not really, aff crosspost, everyone is horny, everyone is whipped for Yixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniehey/pseuds/unniehey
Summary: Because they find sex fun and all have their different turn ons. All twelve EXO boys under one roof, what fun do they get up to?Smut, pwp, drabbles. It's all the same universe, but there really isn't much plot.Cross posted from my asianfanfics account so I didn't steal it I wrote it lol.Warnings: SMUT, LIKE A LOT OF IT, and if you haven't worked it out yet it's gay afOther than that individual warnings will be on the chapters they are relevant to.Note that not all chapters will be explicitly smutty because I can't resist a sprinkle of romance here and there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/Everyone, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan and Baekhyun are the power couple (but also not really a couple) of the dorms.
> 
> This chapter sets up the existing relationships so it's probably good to read this first
> 
> Universe setup drabble
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of slutshaming, mentions of vague dom/sub, mostly just mentions of stuff no actual smut

_ Warnings: Mentions of slutshaming, mentions of vague dom/sub, mostly just mentions of stuff no actual smut _

CHAPTER ONE: Power Couple

_ Lubaek/Baekhan drabble and universe setup _

Baekhyun wasn't really one for labels, even though some people found that pretentious. He wouldn't say he's gay, he would just say he likes guys. He wouldn't say he's a slut (unless it was a turn on for whoever he was fucking), he would just say he enjoys sex with a variety of people. He wouldn't call Luhan his boyfriend, he would just say that he doesn't hate him. The last one in particular was important to note because they’re relationship dynamic was completely insane at first glance. 

They were officially unofficial in that Baekhyun had announced that they were not a couple, but they were together (much to the confusion of everyone else in the dorms). 

_ “Wait, so you are or aren’t dating?” _

_ “Not dating, he’s not my boyfriend.” _

_ “Then friends with benefits?” _

_ “No! Practically everyone else in this dorm is my fuck buddy, he’s a step above you all.” _

Though in truth, the two seemed more like rivals than lovers, questioning each others' approaches to flirting and seduction and competing against each other for affection and attention from everyone else in the house. 

When asked by a brave Chanyeol if it was "just physical" Baekhyun replied that it was despite his initial statement that they were more than fuck buddies. So maybe their relationship changed and this new status surely cleared things up? No. When Xiumin asked the same question of Luhan, Luhan said it was more than just sex.

_ “Do you two, like, communicate with each other? Like, at all?” _

Despite initial curiosity, the other guys had long since abandoned any interest in trying to understand those two. They thought it best to just ignore their antics.

Which was hard.

Firstly, Baekhyun could be extremely loud, and not even in reference to just the bedroom (though the word ‘bedroom’ was generous, nowhere in the dorm was sacred). Those two were constantly arguing about random petty things from "did you seriously eat the chocolate I was saving?!" (btw no he hadn't, it was Tao) to "I won't share my special box with you if you're not going to close the lid on the strawberry lube properly!". It didn't matter, it usually just devolved into hatesex or stress eating anyway rather than getting resolved. Jongdae would swear that Baekhyun's voice could be heard through steel walls whenever they would be at each other. Add to that the fact that after every argument Luhan would whine to anyone who would listen about how "Baekhyun is such a jerk~."

Secondly, they didn't really have much of a concern for privacy. Not that they were exhibitionists or anything, they just didn't care. This would've been okay if it was just not locking the door or having heavy make-out sessions in the hallway, they all did that at some point. It wasn't okay, though. Doing it on the couch, in the kitchen, other people's bedrooms, the list went on and it was not as fun as one might be tempted to think to walk in on them constantly. Some things can  _ never _ be unseen.

_ “I’m never sitting on that beanbag again…” _

Thirdly, they drew people into their chaos like sirens calling gullible sailors into dangerous waters. No one was going to lie, they were both ridiculously good looking and excellent fucks, but a word to the wise: when asked “you wanna join?” it will  _ seem _ like a really good idea. Except that it isn't. Apart they were fine (great, even), but if you agreed to fuck them at the same time it was a little too intense for most. Pizza is great, and so is ice-cream, but you wouldn't dump a bunch of vanilla soft serve all over your pepperoni and cheese.

In conclusion, it was safe to say that those two were dangerous to live with.

Luhan hated exclusivity. Sure, other people are allowed to want it and have it, but it wasn't for him. Baekhyun suited him in that way. He had someone he could rely on without putting all his eggs in one basket. Also, it was just more fun that way. Baekhyun was a  _ really _ good fuck, however, Luhan liked variety, especially since Baekhyun hated topping. It was good that there were twelve of them living under one roof because that meant Luhan had eleven other guys to choose from like a pick and mix at the candy store.

Luhan liked variety, but he had his favourites and he knew Baekhyun did too. For example, Jongdae was awfully submissive in the best ways. He rarely protested or tried to take control from Luhan, which was a good contrast to Baekhyun who was the definition of a power bottom. Jongdae was also the type to beg which Luhan simply loved. He liked Sehun too for almost the exact opposite reason. He was one of the few people who could dominate Luhan the way he did. He also was not the type to use dirty talk or tease, he got the job done and made you feel like you were privileged enough to fuck a royal.

Baekhyun wasn't like that though, fuck traditional power dynamics, he preferred it to be a battle for dominance. Jongin was perfect with his cocky attitude playfulness to fill that role. Every now and again though he wanted someone to be really needy and slutty with. Usually Yifan, or Minseok when he hadn't pissed him off, which was rare. Really Baekhyun knew he needed to learn more self control if he wanted Minseok to fuck him more often.

It's not like they were keeping to do lists (pun intended) or anything, but neither of them had ever been successful in sleeping with Kyungsoo. And it wasn't like Kyungsoo wouldn't do anybody. Jongin, Junmyeon and Chanyeol were confirmed to have gotten into club Kyungsoo (or maybe the other way around). And it certainly wasn't a competition between them either because even though they were both sluts, people weren't a game. Still, Kyungsoo was the final frontier for them both.

Sleeping around was not limited to the trouble couple. The other ten certainly didn't mind trying different people on, sometimes more than one at once and they had their own favourites too.

Minseok acted like he owned Jongdae or something half the time. And Jongdae let him. He liked Minseok's clinginess and the way he would get possessive if someone wouldn't leave him alone.

Yixing liked to drift between Yifan and Chanyeol most of the time, occasionally messing around with Kai. And boy did he have all three whipped. Yifan was extremely fond of Yixing and followed him around like a lost puppy. Chanyeol was protective, despite Yixing really not needing anyone's protection. Jongin was fun.

Sehun and Tao were the definition of zero chill. They say opposites attract, but these two disproved that. Both of them had strong personalities and they had some weird 'who's the better boyfriend' competition going on. It was probably just best to stay out of their way.

That just left Junmyeon and Kyungsoo who were actually crazy about each other, but had chill. This was mostly due to Kyungsoo's stoic-ness and Junmyeons shyness.

But wow were all those lines pretty darn blurry.


	2. The Art of Seducing Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing doesn't give in easy to fuckbois, but it's okay because Luhan loves the chase. 
> 
> Layhan smut
> 
> Warnings: Laundry sex? Idk if that needs a warning but just in case, also barebacking

_ Warnings: Laundry sex? Idk if that needs a warning but just in case, also barebacking _

CHAPTER TWO: The Art of Seducing Yixing

_ Layhan smut _

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Luhan was the definition of too much of a good thing. He was the kind of person your mother warned you about. A playboy, a wolf. At least, this was the way Yixing viewed him. So Yixing was careful around Luhan.

Therefore, Luhan had long given up just asking, it never worked. Luhan actually had to try when it came to Yixing. Seducing him was an art, but only because Yixing made it that way. He didn't want Luhan thinking he could fuck him just because of convenience, he wanted to make sure that Luhan actually wanted him and was willing to work for it.

It was a sort of dance. Luhan would seek out Yixing and touch him here and there. Just little touches, on the cheek or arm or shoulder to let him know he was there. If Yixing didn't totally ice him out then later on he might rest his head on his shoulder or touch his chest and waist (thighs if he was feeling confident). Next, Luhan would usually make suggestive comments. If Yixing showed some interest then it was time for Luhan to really draw him in. Luhan found that it was the little things that Yixing liked. Making little noises like whines and pants that were clearly intended to sound dirty, letting his hands trail along his own thighs to draw attention to them, sticking out his butt a little more than he needed to when bending over. Before long Yixing would be following Luhan to his room – if they made it that far.

In this particular case, Luhan had already spent most of the day clinging to Yixing and whispering dirty things in his ear and feeling him up. Yixing actually seemed interested pretty quickly and Luhan was grateful. He loved playing Yixing’s game, but he also loved it when the boy seemed to want him as much as he did. Sometimes it would take as long as a week of flirting, but maybe Yixing was just extra horny or something.

Luhan elected Yixing and himself to clean up the dishes from dinner. Everyone rolled their eyes because they knew Luhan too well. It’s not like they hadn’t noticed Luhan practically draping himself of Yixing at every opportunity all freaking day. 

In the kitchen Luhan offered to load the dishwasher. He grabbed some plates and started loading them in the bottom section, making sure that when he bent over he arched his spine and kept his legs straight so that his ass was high in the air. It didn't take Yixing long to put a hand on a buttcheek and give it a squeeze. Luhan moaned at the touch to encourage him, but also because he couldn’t help himself. Yixing took patience, something that Luhan rarely had and so by the time they got to doing anything he was already super horny and sensitive.

Luhan stood back up straight and Yixing wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him in a back hug. Luhan could feel Yixing's hardness against his ass through their jeans and held back another moan. Yixing leant in close and whispered into his ear.

“Look what you've done, Luhan. Now what are you going to do about it?”

Yixing was always worth the trouble in Luhan's opinion. Even though Luhan had done everything else up until this point, Yixing had a way of making himself in charge. Luhan was just another member of the whipped by Yixing club, he guessed. It was a pretty big club, maybe they should get T-shirts.

Luhan turned around and brushed his lips over Yixing's, but he didn't linger there. He slid his way down the other's body until he was on his knees in front of Yixing's crotch, not caring in the slightest that they were still in the kitchen. The others were  _ probably  _ wise enough to not wander in. Slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, keeping eye contact with Yixing the whole time. Pushing them and his boxers down a bit, he finally saw Yixing's length. He was harder than Luhan expected him to be, leading him to suspect that Yixing had been holding back and his suspicions about Yixing being extra horny that day were basically confirmed.

He pumped it in his hands a couple times before putting his lips over the tip and slowly taking him into his mouth. Yixing moaned and let his fingers play with Luhan's hair. He didn't control his movements, he just let Luhan go at his own pace.

Luhan had reached his limits with Yixing’s tip poking the back of his throat and started to bob his head to let the length slide in and out between his lips. Yixing's breathing got heavier and his fingers tightened in Luhan's hair, but not enough to hurt, though Luhan was thinking he wouldn't mind if it did. He liked it when things got a little rough.

Luhan used his tongue to apply pressure every now and again and it wasn't before Yixing was telling him to stop before he came. Luhan withdrew from him and Yixing pulled him up and led him to the laundry room considering there wasn't likely an empty bedroom they could use.

Yixing instructed him to bend over the washing machine and he gladly obeyed. Luhan's heart was racing with anticipation and his own length was beginning to strain inside his jeans. Yixing had already removed his own clothes and began work on Luhan's, pushing up his shirt and making sure to brush over his nipples in the process which Luhan shivered at. His pants were quickly removed and Yixing didn't waste time in soaking his own fingers in spit before pushing two into Luhan. Luhan cried out in pleasure, his elbows resting on the washing machine nearly giving out from the sudden intrusion. He thrusted them in and out at a painfully slow pace to tease Luhan.

“Aahh~ Could you just get with it, pretty please?” Luhan practically moaned out.

Yixing added a third finger and sped up his pace. Luhan, unable to control himself, pushed back onto his fingers to try and increase the pleasure. Suddenly Yixing's fingers were gone and Luhan could feel the tip of his cock nudging at his entrance. Yixing didn't wait for Luhan to say anything before pushing into him in a fast motion. Luhan cried out Yixing's name in pleasure and this time his arms did give out and his face pressed against the white metal of the washing machine.

Yixing's grip on Luhan's hips was tight as he began thrusting in and out shallowly at first, but Luhan was a moaning mess nonetheless. Yixing soon began to increase his pace and deepen his thrusts. He pulled almost the whole way out before pushing himself back in again, letting out pleasured sighs as he did so. Luhan's knees were growing weak with Yixing's increasingly powerful thrusts and Yixing's hands that were gripping onto his hips so tightly that there might be bruises left behind might’ve been the only reason he was still standing.

Yixing suddenly gave an extra hard thrust and Luhan felt him go deeper inside him, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Xing, you feel so good inside me!” Luhan cried out, not caring if anyone else heard. In fact he hoped they heard him so they would know that Yixing was fucking him hard and good.

Yixing reached around and with one hand began jerking Luhan off at the same fast pace as his thrusts and then suddenly Luhan was coming with a scream. He tightened around Yixing as he orgasmed and with one last big thrust Yixing came inside him.

They stayed like that for a moment while their high faded away and then Yixing pulled out. Without him holding Luhan up any more the latter slid to the ground, definitely not caring that he was probably gonna leak cum onto the floor.

“If I ever say no to you fucking me please take me to the hospital because I must be dying,” Luhan panted out, his voice a little course from crying out.


	3. Sweet Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has a dream about Kai and Chanyeol fucking him and is determined to make it come true.
> 
> ChanKaiHun threesome smut (with very vague side SuLay)
> 
> Warnings: Threesome, slightly tipsy sex, spitroasting, barebacking

_ Warnings: Threesome, slightly tipsy sex, spitroasting, barebacking _

_ \---------------------------------------------- _

CHAPTER THREE: Sweet Dream Come True

_ Chankaihun threesome smut _

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Sehun was sad to wake up. Not because it was early (more like eleven in the morning) or because he had anything annoying that needed doing that day, but because he was enjoying sleeping. Though the reason he was enjoying it so much was because of a certain dream he had been having. As he got out of bed and started getting dressed, he continued fantasising about what he had dreamt about. He was on all fours, Jongin's fingers running through his hair as Sehun sucked him off. Behind him Chanyeol was pushing into him slowly and passionately. He cursed himself when he realised he had a hard-on. Oh well, nothing a quick shower couldn't fix.

Walking into the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower, his boyfriend's smiling face greeted him.

“Good morning. I made you breakfast,” he said warmly after giving Sehun a peck on the lips.

“But it was my turn to make you breakfast!”

“What am I supposed to do when you sleep in until nearly midday? Starve?” Tao handed Sehun a plate of food and pushed him gently in the direction of the dining table. “Besides, I wanted to, baby.”

“You're not going to win this, you know,” Sehun said between mouthfuls of food. It tasted so good, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Tao said innocently, but his eyes said otherwise. The couple knew they loved each other deeply, but when they got into their fourth or fifth 'no, I love you more' argument Baekhyun suggested that maybe they should actually prove it. The little instigator. So now it had been at least a week since they started their competition and each had full confidence in themselves that they would win. Yifan thought they were both crazy, but in truth it was strengthening their relationship in some weird twisted way. They were constantly trying to out compliment each other and give each other more thoughtful gifts and  _ the sex _ . 

Now the competition was starting to heat up. Sehun had been the perfect doting boyfriend for the past few days, but Tao's aegyo was dangerous and neither had given in yet. That was the condition of picking a winner, one had to admit the other was a better boyfriend.

Later that day Sehun was walking down the hall and heard a noise coming from Chanyeol's room. As he got closer he realised it was Chanyeol moaning in his beautiful deep voice and suddenly he was thinking about his dream from this morning again. He wasn't sure who he was in there with and for a moment he hoped it was Jongin. If it was then maybe he could 'accidentally' walk in on them. But he was pretty sure it was Kyungsoo because he saw them flirting earlier in the kitchen. Hearing his moans were turning Sehun on a bit too much so he decided to leave for now, but now he had a craving that needed to be satisfied. He really wanted this morning’s dream to come true. Or cum true in other words.

“Hey, Tao.”

“Yeah, darling?”

“Just how open is our relationship?”

The answer is really 'we broke the door a while back' and Sehun knew that, but he always felt that he should check in just in case.

“What do you mean? As long as you’re honest and you always come back to me I don't care what you do.”

“So if I wanted to have a threesome with Jongin and Chanyeol...”

Tao chuckled a bit at that. “Sure, if you manage to convince them.”

“Are you doubting my seduction skills, oh boyfriend of mine?”

“No, definitely not. You basically have to just look them in the eye. But how are you going to get one of them to bottom?”

“Who says one of them is going to bottom?”

“If I had known you're so willing to bottom I would have topped you a hell of a lot more by now.”

“You know you like my dick in your ass.”

“I'm not the one you're trying to get in bed with right now."

He was right, Sehun needed to focus on his actual target now. Sehun could be forward when he wanted to be, but this time it felt wrong. He wanted it to happen naturally, or at least appear to. Okay, so he was going to be just a tad deceptive… and he needed help to do that.

“I don’t think I understand,” Yixing said slowly.

“All I need is for you to get Chanyeol and Jongin alone together so that I can sleep with them.”

“Can’t you just ask them? Why go to this trouble?” Yixing clearly did not care about Sehun’s desires at all and only cared that he was in the middle of taking a nap when Sehun came and bothered him.

“Hyung, please?" Sehun was desperate so he even pulled out the puppy eyes.

"I think it's a miracle, Sehun just said please," Yixing said with an amount of sass that was unusual for him. Sehun made a note that ‘ _ You woke me up in the middle of my nap and I want to go back to sleep’  _ Yixing is sassy Yixing. "Alright, some of us were going to go to a club later so maybe when we get back I'll convince them to sleep in your room because I need some private time or something."

"Usually I'd question whether that would work but .." Sehun then imitated the sound of a whip cracking and Yixing glared at him (though really he just looked cute pouting rather than menacing like that, Sehun thought). "But what about Suho? He's my roommate."

"I'm sure he'll have fun being passed out on the couch. Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please get back to my nap now."

It was nearing half past midnight, when the party animals stumbled through the door and Sehun went to greet them. Yixing seemed pretty drunk and Sehun wasn't sure whether he remembered the plan or not. He needn’t worry though, Yixing winked at him as he practically raced down the hall pulling Suho behind him. When he reached his room he threw Suho in, chucked a hat (none of them owned ties so hats as a do not disturb worked instead) over the doorknob, and slammed the door shut.

"You guys should stay in my room while they yaknow," Sehun offered to Kai and Chanyeol who seemed to be only a bit tipsy compared to the other two who ran off.

"In your bed or Suho's?" It would have been an innocent enough question if it weren't for Chanyeol's tone. His voice was smooth like butter as he said it. In his peripherals he could see Kai eyeing him up and down. It was even easier than he had hoped.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this," he replied coolly as though he hadn’t been planning and hoping for this all day.

"My thoughts exactly," Chanyeol said as Kai stepped closer to Sehun and placed a hand on his waist.

They barely made it through the door before they were pulling each other's shirts off. A thick pair of insistent lips on his neck were melting Sehun has he struggled to undo Chanyeol's pants. He finally got them open and started pulling them down, but before he could get any further he was being picked up and carried to the bed.

He was reminded of how good a decision it was to get a queen sized bed so him and Suho could share. Sehun hated sleeping alone and needed someone to cuddle, even platonically.

“Impatient, aren’t you two?” Sehun managed to say once the surprise of it had passed. Sehun was broad and tall, so not many could carry him, but Chanyeol was taller and Kai was strong as hell so they lifted him up with ease.

“I’ll admit we’ve been thinking about you all night,” Kai confessed. “Yixing told us he was planning on kicking us out for the night and when he suggested we stay with you instead our minds got a little carried away. That and Yixing also mentioned you were in the mood for intimate company. Well actually he said ‘Sehun’s looking to get dicked down good if you two are up for it’ but same difference.”

“That fucker, he wasn’t meant to say anything,” Sehun said, but it was half a groan as Kai started feeling up his bulge that was forming in his basketball shorts.

“You know our unicorn isn’t great at keeping secrets, but it doesn’t matter. We’re here aren’t we?” The way Chanyeol was looking at him as he said that was turning Sehun to goo. “Just let us make you feel good, okay?”

Sehun moaned at that. That and Kai slipping his and into the basketball shorts that Sehun wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Chanyeol started working on his nipples with his mouth and Sehun felt a little spoiled that both of them were so willing to dote on him like this.

After a little bit of maneuvering Sehun was lying on top of Chanyeol with their mouths intertwined while Kai worked him open from behind with skillful fingers. Sehun moaned continuously into Chanyeol’s mouth and he took it all gladly.

“Hunnie, are you ready for me?” Kai called to him.

Sehun reluctantly broke the kiss. “Mmm, yes,” he said with a wiggle of his ass. “Oh! Before I forget though. Can we try you two spitroasting me?”

Sehun could feel Chanyeol shiver at the idea and both of them agreed with him. Sehun got onto all fours on the bed, Chanyeol kneeling in front and Kai kneeling behind. He didn’t mind it was the other round to his dream, he loved it all the same. He didn’t waste time taking Chanyeol into his mouth and eliciting a moan from the man. Meanwhile, Kai began pushing into him from behind.

They all started slowly at first, making sure each other was comfortable and enjoying it. Sehun loved the feeling of being stretched from both ends, knowing his body was giving so much pleasure to the two men and they seemed to enjoy it too.

“Fuck, Sehun. Your hole feels so good,” Kai praised.

Sehun pushed back onto him a bit at that, but he definitely wasn’t ignoring Chanyeol. He moved his mouth up and down him, occasionally letting him slip out to mouth around base and balls.

“You look hot as fuck like this, Sehun,” Chanyeol graoned out.

The praise spurred him forward, taking in more of him with each movement of his head. Kai was pushing in and out of him with a slow, but passionate pace that made Sehun’ sdick hanging between his legs feel so tight. Kai pushed in balls deep and Sehun rocked forward onto Chanyeol making both of them moan loudly. 

Almost as if on cue they heard a loud scream from the room next door at the same time. Kai moaned right after at the sound of his Yixing and and the other two making such pleasurable noises at the same time.

They started quickening their pace, but Kai’s kept him thrusts deep and Sehun started clenching around him. He was so close.

“Can we come in you, Hunnie?” Chanyeol managed to remember to ask. Sehun whined around him and wiggled his hips (he didn't want to stop sucking on Chanyeol’s dick). “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Chanyeol wrapped his fingers in Sehun’s hair and helped him move back and forth on him. Kai was snapping his hips forward into him with fast precision. Sehun probably would’ve liked to have been pushing back on him, but he was too lost in pleasure to do anything but take it. Sehun didn’t see it, but he assumed the two fucking him miust have made some sort of signal to each other as they pushed in deep and came at the same time. Sehun came untouched at the feeling from being filled from both ends. Chanyeol held Sehun’s head in place as he swallowed around him and sucked down all of his cum. 

Kai pulled out then lapped at his own cum leaking out of Sehun and Sehun whined at the slight overstimulation his hole was getting after he just came.

They both removed themselves fully from him and then laid him down between them. They cuddled him from either side without bothering to clean up just yet. Kai’s head was on his chest and Chanyeol’s leg was draped over him while he played with his hair.

“Is it embarrassing if I tell you I literally dreamed about this?”

“No it’s hot as fuck thst we’re in your dreams.”

Sehun sighed contentedly and drifted into sleep.


End file.
